The Darkness Protector
by Messy Assiah
Summary: Yugi tidak tahu, bahwa kehidupannya akan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Sesuatu yang selalu mengawasinya setiap saat. Merasakan sakit dan panas disekujur tubuhnya serta cinta segitiga yang tidak pernah Yugi bayangkan sebelumnya. RyouxYugi, Yami YugixYugi.


**YuGiOh! By Kazuki Takahashi**

Warning

AU. OOC. typo(s), some EYD mistakes

**Yaoi/Shounen ai!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Kegelapan datang perlahan-lahan dalam kehidupanku

Menghapus cahaya dalam tubuhku

Menelusuri setiap urat nadiku

Menjeratku dalam kepalsuan

* * *

**Desember 2008**

"Kyaaaaa... Mai Kujaku... Kyaaaaaa..."

Sorak-sorak suara sedang meneriakkan sebuah nama, Mai Kujaku. Eksistensi cantik nan seksi ini sangatlah terkenal di dunia hiburan kota Domino. Seorang artis papan atas dengan suara yang sangat merdu mampu membius para kaum adam yang matanya yang lentik serta rambut pirangnya yang terurai indah sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang genit. Semua orang sangat mengenalnya kecuali Yugi Mutou.

Yugi adalah mahasiswa swasta yang mendapat predikat 'Mahasiswa Teladan' maka tak heran jika dia tidak mengenal sosok penyanyi yang ada dihadapannya.

"kyaaaa... Mai...Maaaii..."

wajah malaikatnya menatap bosan melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat sang idola tak terkecuali Jonouchi Katsuya. Sahabat baiknya itu sangat fanatik dengan Mai Kujaku.

Yugi heran sejak kapan dia suka yang seperti itu? Yugi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jou saat ini, memotret dan merekam video idolanya. Sebenarnya Yugi mengajak Jou ke mall hanya untuk membeli buku untuk materi kuliahnya minggu depan, tapi kenapa jadi kebalikannya?

"Jou, aku duduk diseberang sana ya? Kepalaku pusing banyak sekali orang berdesakan." Yugi berbisik pada sahabatnya yang masih sibuk dengan merekam video di hpnya.

"Iya, Yug. Nanti aku menyusul ke sana." Laki-laki bermata karamel yang dipanggil Jou itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

**Yugi Pov**

"Haaaahhhh..." aku menghela napas. Duduk selonjor bersender di dinding mall itu. Dingin. Entah berapa AC yang disediakan mall yang aku datangi saat ini sangatlah dingin. Kutarik jaket biruku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang aku rasakan.

Aku menengok kanan dan kiri sekitarku melihat panorama kegiatan orang-orang yang hilir mudik mencari barang yang mereka cari. Bosan. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, mengingat lagi kejadian awal mula saat sahabatnya berambut pirang melihat artis idolanya.

**FlashBack**

"Jou, kau tidak membeli buku ini? Ini adalah bahan kuliah untuk minggu depan." Aku menunjukkan sebuah buku ke sahabat baikku

Dia hanya menautkan alisnya "Ensiklopedi Pendidikan?" ekspresinya begitu bingung, atau sebenarnya dia lupa dengan bahan kuliahnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat "Oh ya! Aku lupa Yug! Ini tugas kuliah minggu depan!" dia langsung menepuk keningnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Oke, kalau begitu kamu harus membeli materi ini sekarang, Jou."

Rambut pirang itupun menganguk setuju dan langsung membayar buku yang dibelinya. "Ayo kita pulang, kawan."

Akhirnya kami membeli buku materi untuk kuliah dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda yaitu suasananya. Saat aku datang ke mall ini tidaklah ramai seperti sekarang. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah panggung.

Panggung?

Sebuah panggung berbentuk segi empat dan memakai alas karpet berwarna merah sangatlah mencolok ditengah-tengah area lantai dasar. Disisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat sound besar sebagai penghias panggung, serta terdapat microphone ditengah-tengah panggung. Apakah ada yang akan menyanyi?

"Halo semuanyaaaa..."

Suara riuh penonton membludak saat sesosok wanita cantik muncul dihadapan mereka dan menyapanya. Aku terdiam. Mengamati wanita yang saat ini sudah berada diatas panggung. Sepertinya pernah lihat, siapa ya?

Tiba-tiba intruksi mendadak keluar dari mulut sang bermata karamel. "Yug! Itu Mai Kujaku!" tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menarik tanganku dan langsung menuju lautan manusia yang sudah berada disana sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkahnya saat ini.

**FlashEnd**

Kubuka mataku menatap ke atas, lampu saat ini sangat terang dan juga terdapat hiasan-hiasan unik yang tergantung disana. Ku tatap lagi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku, dia masih berada disana. Masih gigih mempertahankan posisinya didepan sang vokalis. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran disalah satu kantong celanaku, lalu aku merogohnya dan mengambil sesuatu benda disana. Handphone. Aku melihat ada nomer asing yang tertera di layar handphoneku. Panggilan masuk? Aku menautkan alisku. Bingung. Agak sedikit ragu akupun mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ha...halo?" jawabku agak takut.

"Ini...Yugi?" tanya diseberang sana hingga aku tersentak kaget. Dia tau namaku?

"I..iya, ini siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tendengar suara laki-laki yang begitu lembut ditelingaku.

"Hahahaha..sepertinya kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini teman masa kecilmu!"

Aku menganga kaget. Teman masa kecilku? Aku langsung berfikir, siapa teman masa kecilku? Tapi suara cekikkikan diseberang sana membuat aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau ada dimana, Yugi? Sepertinya ramai sekali?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menjawab dengan malas "Aku sedang di mall Domino, kenapa?" tanyaku sinis, tapi tidak ada jawaban diseberang sana. Diam. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan pertanyaanku yang begitu sinis dengan orang yang belum kukenal.

"Oke, kau tunggu disana. Aku akan menyusul."

KLIK.

Sambunganpun terputus.

Aku hanya bisa t erbengong dengan respon yang begitu mendadak dari sang penelpon "Haaaaahh?"

**Normal Pov**

Tidak lama setelah mendapat telpon dari orang tidak jelas, Jou pun datang menghampiri Yugi yang sedang menunggunya.

"Akhirnya aku dapat foto dan videonya Mai Kujaku! Beruntung banget aku datang hari ini. Ternyata Mai cantik banget!" Jou meluk-meluk handphonenya dengan erat, tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya.

Rambut dengan tiga warnanya terdiam. Bengong. Jou yang merasakan ada yang beda dengan sikap Yugi, langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungilnya. Tidak merespon. Jou pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Yugi yang masih menganga.

"Yug! Yugi!" nada suaranya agak sedikit keras agar Yugi terbangun dari lamuannya. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, ada apa?" Jou sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Yugi saat ini.

"Dia mau datang kesini." Yugi masih tetap dengan posisinya. Diam dan melamun. Nalarnya masih tidak percaya.

Siapa dia?

"Hah?" Jou bengong dengan pernyataan Yugi, Jou tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yugi padanya "Maksud kamu apa, Yug? Siapa yang mau kesini?" Jou mulai khawatir dengan teman kecilnya.

"Dia Jou, teman masa kecilku?" Sekarang Yugi mulai berkomentar "Dia mau bertemu denganku, Jou. Sekarang!" Yugi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya didepan Jou. Yugi takut ditipu oleh orang kriminal dan menyamar jadi teman masa kecilnya.

"Tenang Yug! Aku ada disini bersamamu." Jou meyakinkan Yugi. "Sekarang kita tunggu saja kedatangannya"

Yugi hanya mengangguk setuju, dan Jou duduk disebelah Yugi menjaga teman kecilnya yang imut.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Handphone yang Yugi pegang tiba-tiba bergetar. Yugi tersentak kaget, karna nomer yang menghubungi sebelumnya menelpon lagi.

"Jou, dia menghubungiku lagi." Yugi kelihatan panik saat ini. Jou hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat kepada Yugi untuk segera mengangkatnya.

"Ha..halo?" Jawab Yugi ragu-ragu.

"Kau dimana Yugi? Aku sudah sampai diparkiran. Coba kau kemari, kau pasti kaget." Ejek sang penelpon. Yugi hanya geram dengan penelpon itu, yang disebut-sebut sebagai teman masa kecilnya.

"Aku segera kesana." Saat Yugi hendak menutup telponnya tiba-tiba intruksi datang dari sang penelpon.

"Telponnya jangan kau tutup, kau kan belum ketemu denganku, jadi...aku yang akan menuntunmu ke tempatku dengan lewat handphone."

"Iya..." Jawab Yugi malas.

Kakinya langsung menuju keluar bersama dengan Jou yang berada disampingnya. Dalam telpon itu tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, hanya ada suara lalu lalang kendaraan. Yugi sekarang sudah berada diluar mall, tepatnya di tempat parkiran.

"Aku sudah sampai ditempat parkiran." Yugi membuka suara.

"Hehehe, kau tambah manis ya! Wajah kamu tidak berubah. Sama seperti yang dulu." Sang penelpon tertawa cekikikan.

Wajah Yugi langsung memerah mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kau dimana?" jawab Yugi gregetan.

"Hehehe...aku tidak jauh darimu, malah...aku...ada dibelakangmu, Yugi" terdengar seseorang menjawab telpon Yugi persis seperti sang penelpon bilang, ada dibelakangnya.

Yugi langsung menengok kebelakang bersamaan dengan Jou yang langsung menganga melihat eksisistensi yang ada dihadapannya dengan gaya yang sangat cool. "Halo, Yugi"

Wajah Yugi langsung pucat melihat siapa yang dia temui hari ini.

"Kaauu..." Yugi menunjuk eksistensi didepannya "Kau...Ryou kan?"

Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih serta mata karamel yang mirip dengan warna mata Jou kini menatap Yugi dengan tatapan sendu

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Yugi-"

"Eh?"

Yugi sedikit terkejut. Menemukanku? Apakah selama ini dia mencariku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari benaknya hilang saat Ryou meneruskan pekataannya.

"Kau semakin manis saja ya! Tidak berubah sama sekali." Ryou tersenyum manis.

Perkataannya sukses membuat Yugi blushing seketika. Kalimat yang sangat ambigu seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Yugi langsung memperkenalkan sahabat baiknya.

"Oh ya, Ryou. Perkenalkan ini sahabatku, Jo...eh?" belum sempat Yugi memperkenalkan sahabatnya, Tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh Ryou untuk masuk ke dalam mall.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yugi yang masih terbengong dengan teman masa kecilnya yang benar-benar sangat berubah.

"Aku lapar, kau temani aku makan ya?" Jawab Ryou tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ta...tapi, sahabatku tertinggal disana. Kau berhenti dulu!" Yugi mencoba menjelaskan ke Ryou agar dia mau berhenti.

"Kau panggil saja, pasti dia akan menyusul. Tidak enak berkenalan ditengah jalan seperti tadi." Ryou berlari kecil dan sedikit menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menutupi akses jalan masuk.

Yugi langsung mengangguk dan berteriak ke sahabat baiknya yang tertinggal jauh dari mereka "Jou, cepat! Nanti kau ketinggalan."

Jou yang mendengar teriakkan Yugi hanya menggeram kesal karna telah 'menculik' Yugi tanpa permisi tepat dihadapannya. Sial! Jou juga kesal dengan Ryou karna saat perkenalan, ada 'adegan' tarik tangan hingga Jou bengong sementara. Kesan pertamanya sangat memalukan! Jou langsung mengejar mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

**- Di tempat makan -**

"Aku pesan makanan spesial 3 porsi ya." Saat ini Ryou sedang memesan makanan mahal untuk dia makan dan juga mentraktir orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya. Yugi dan Jounouchi.

Tempat makan kalangan atas. Yugi masih tidak percaya bahwa teman masa kecilnya sekaya ini? Dia menatap para eksistensi yang sedang makan ditempat itu. Terbukti dari bawaan mereka sangatlah bermerk.

"Kau yakin kita makan disini, Ryou?" Yugi bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dia sangat berubah. Dulu dia hanyalah seorang tukang koran keliling, Yugi tahu hal itu karna mereka adalah teman bermain dan tumbuh bersama. Kini beberapa tahun berlalu dan sekarang telah merubahnya menjadi seorang yang kaya raya? Tuhan bisa merubah seseorang yang dari kalangan orang biasa menjadi orang yang luar biasa. Pasti tentunya dengan kerja keras dan doa.

"Kenapa Yugi? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Yugi hanya

Menggeleng. Dia hanya tidak enak dengan Ryou. Baru saja bertemu sudah diajak ketempat yang mewah.

"Aku sungguh kaget dengan perubahanmu saat ini, Ryou." Yugi mulai membuka pembicaraan. Ditatapnya wajah Ryou dengan intens. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku masih seperti dulu. Kau juga sudah berubah Yugi, tidak culun lagi, hehehehe." Terdapat ejekan didalamnya.

Yugi hanya menggembungkan pipinya menandakan dia sedang kesal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan memperkenalkan Jou pada Ryou yang sempat tertunda. "Oh ya, Ryou. Perkenalkan dia Jounouchi Katsuya, sahabatku di tempat kuliah."

Jou jadi teringat saat dia berusaha mengejar Yugi. Dia tertinggal jauh karna terhalang oleh pengunjung mall yang semakin penuh. Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya dia menghubungi Yugi untuk meminta tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Dan disinilah Jou sekarang.

"Hai, aku Jounouchi Katsuya. Salam kenal." Akhirnya Jou membuka suara dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum didepan Ryou demi Yugi.

"Aku Ryou. Teman Yugi semasa kecil." Ryou membalas senyum Jou. Ryou tau, Jou masihlah kesal denganya karna telah membawa Yugi tanpa permisi, dan meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu kehadirannya.

"Kau kerja dimana? Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" Ryou hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Yugi.

"Aku kerja di salah satu perusahaan di kota Domino. Aku menjadi direktur disana."

"Ha?" Yugi dan Jou melongo mendengar jawaban Ryou. Dia direktur? DIREKTUR?

"Kau jangan kaget gitu dong, Yugi. Hehehe..."

Tidak lama kemudian makanan pun datang dan terjadi keheningan disana, kecuali suara piring, pisau dan garpu. Yugi tidak menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya telah menjadi orang sukses. Ada rasa bangga dan senang mendengar kesuksesannya karna dia tau masa lalu Ryou seperti apa. Tapi dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**Februari 2010**

Yugi Pov

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Yugi?" pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut teman masa kecilku.

"Ry.. ou... itu... aku..." Bimbang. Aku bimbang tentang perasaan yang dia ucapkan kepadaku. Setelah pertemuan dulu, aku jadi sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia juga selalu ke rumahku dan bertemu oarang tuaku. Dia sangat pandai memikat orang, seperti mempunyai aura 'magic' dengan sekali bertemu langsung jatuh cinta.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku akan membahagiakan orang tuamu dan keluargamu." Yakin. Dia menujukkan keyakinan padaku. Menghilangka rasa bimbang dan ketakutanku. "Kau perlu tau Yugi, aku tidak hanya berpacaran denganmu, tapi aku juga berpacaran dengan keluargamu."

Deg!

Berpacaran dengan keluargaku? Apakah mungkin Ryou ingin menjadikan aku sebagai... aku m'enggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menepis semua pikiran 'buruk'. Aku diam dan terus berpikir dengan matang. Memikirkan semuanya, memikirkan konsekuensinya tapi melihat wajah seriusnya membuat aku bingung. Membuat aku rapuh dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tatapan menanti sebuah jawaban dariku. Dan akhirnya aku menjawab...

"I..iya..." sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan kecilku. Malu. Tiba-tiba tubuhku ditarik olehnya dan masuk kedalam pelukannya. Erat. Seperti tidak mau jauh dariku.

"Arigatou, Yugi. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucapannya sungguh-sungguh ditelingaku. Akupun membalas pelukannya. Lembut.

Tidak diketahui olehku ada sebuah senyum disana. Senyum yang memiliki sebuah makna ambigu dan mengumamkan sesuatu.

'Aku tugaskan kau untuk mengawasinya'

Ada sosok besar muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Sosok raksasa berekor kepala ular tengah hormat membungkuk didepannya.

'Baik tuanku'

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/n :** Oke. Messy Datang kembali dengan judul baru dan fandom baru :) sebenarnya sudah lama ingin kesini, tapi karna kesibukan dunia nyata akhirnya terbengkalai semuanya. termasuk fic-ku sebelumnya ==" bagaimana menurut kalian? fic ini lanjut atau tidak? maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat.. hehehehehehe... salam kenal :) aku menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Terima kasih :)


End file.
